The Helena & Damian Chronicles
by JaggerK
Summary: Damian has been smugly secure in his superiority over his siblings as Bruce's only blood child. Then Selina announces she's pregnant. At first Damian is apprehensive about what impact this new child would have on his position. Then he begins to get caught up in the excitement swelling in the rest of the family. He'll never be prepared for how Helena will affect him.
1. The Day We Met

_Damian always talks about how important it is that he has a blood tie to Bruce. Except that he isn't the only Batkid with a blood tie to Bruce. What happens when Helena comes into his world? That blood tie he sees as so important also ties him to his sister, being the youngest siblings in their family as makes a special bond. Damian has no idea what he's in for._

 _Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to DC._

BATCAVE

WAYNE MANOR

Kents, Queens, Harpers, Wests, Allens, and Bats stood or sat tensely in the main area of the Batcave. Children too young to be waiting up had been left with other family or were tucked safely into beds upstairs in the Manor. Alfred had provided snacks and drinks which were mostly ignored. After which he had promptly gone to assist Leslie Thompkins in the medical bay where Selina struggled to give birth.

Conner leaned against the desk of the Batcomputer. His fingers left dents in the heavy metal from gripping it so hard. Tim was the first to notice. His eyes narrowed shrewdly on his best friend.

"What's happening in there, Conner?" He demanded.

"What?" Conner tried to look confused. "How would I know?" His eyes darted away to Clark, then to Kara.

"I know you can hear what's going on in there. You all can." Tim looked accusingly at Clark, Kara, and Conner. "Tell us what's happening with Selina and the baby."

"Just tell us." Martha Kent spoke calmly and laid a reassuring hand on Tim's arm. "Before Conner breaks that desk in half."

"It isn't good." Clark's voice was quiet but carried through the Cave. "Leslie told Bruce they may have to choose, he may have to choose."

"Choose?" Jason moved to stand next to Tim. "Choose what?"

"He may have to choose between them." Conner's voice was ragged. "He may have to choose which one to save."

"This is my fault!" Tim blurted out. "If she hadn't come after me, she wouldn't have gotten injured."

"That has nothing to do this." Stephanie wiggled her way between Jason and Tim to wrap an arm around Tim's waist. "You know she was thoroughly checked out when you both came back from that alternate universe* and the baby was fine."

"No." Damian's growl came from behind them and they turned to look at him. "The only one to blame is Talia." Damian had stopped calling Talia 'Mother' after his return from the dead. "If she was not expressing her interest in getting this baby Selina could be safely in a hospital. It is too risky for the baby to be born in such a difficult to secure place."

"We should have at least insisted on the Watchtower. The facilities there are far more advanced." Dick tightened his grasp on Barbara's hand. "Even Bruce couldn't complain about the security there."

"You know she wanted to be here." Barbara stroked his hair with her free hand. "I'm sure if Leslie had thought there would be complications she would have talked to them about other options. Besides, they could both find a way to complain about the security there."

"Selina's strong. The baby will be strong like her." Cassandra's voice drifted down from the top of the dinosaur and left no room for argument.

With that silence reigned over the group once more for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a baby's cry broke through causing the assembled group to be caught between joy and fear.

"No!" Kara jumped up from her seat. "She's still with us. She's lost a lot of blood. They're working on her."

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. Moments later Dinah and Lois exited the medical bay. Dinah walked straight to Martha with a small blanketed bundle in her arms.

"Allow me to introduce to you Helena Martha Wayne. All 7 pounds 6 ounces of healthy baby girl." Dinah passed the baby gently into Martha's arms as she made the announcement.

"They gave her Bruce's Mother's name. How beautiful." Martha smiled.

"Yes and no." Lois took hold of her husband's hand. "Helena was Bruce's Mother's middle name and Selina chose it. Bruce picked her middle name. Martha is for you."

"For me?" Martha's startled eyes flew up to meet Lois' tired ones.

"Yes." Dinah's head was resting on Ollie's shoulder with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. "He wanted her to be named after the only Grandmother she was ever going to get to know. So. Congratulations Grandma."

Damian watched Ma Kent coo at his new sister with tears gathered in her eyes. He waited for as long as he could. When he could stand it no longer he stepped up to the woman everyone accepted as the matriarch of superheroes.

"May I?" He questioned softly.

"Of course, Damian." She helped him settle the baby properly in his arms with her head supported.

"Hello Helena." Damian marveled at her. She was so tiny, so vulnerable. "I am your big brother. I will protect you always. You have three other big brothers and a big sister so you will always be very safe."

He looked up at Martha. "She has blue eyes. I hoped she would have green."

"All babies are born with blue eyes." Martha smiled at him. "Hers might turn green, like her mother's, like yours."

Damian nodded and looked back at Helena. "You probably heard that your Mother is in danger. I do not want you to listen to that. I know your mother. She is a fighter. She will not give up so easily. You are lucky in your mother as she is the kind that will trade her life for yours. She has nearly done so for your brothers more than once but she will fight harder to stay with you. She will not leave you to our incompetence. Your Mother will win this fight and laugh at all of us for thinking the Cat would lose this battle. She has more lives left."

Damian stroked his finger down Helena's cheek and then looked up at where his brothers and Cassandra waited. "Are you ready, little one, to meet your family? They can be overwhelming but you can handle them. You are a fighter, just like your Mother."

The family, immediate and extended, crowded forward to meet their new member. In the main room a new life was celebrated while in the medical bay the battle was waged to save another.


	2. Miracles & Stubborness

_I forgot to say thank you very much to Artemis Raven Courtney for her inspiration for this series. _

GOTHAM

BATCAVE

Damian walked down the staircase holding Helena bundled to ward off the chill in the Cave. He glanced down at the days old baby that he held securely. She blinked up at him. Ma had told him that it could take weeks, even months, for a baby's eyes to change but he was certain that he could see a difference.

"We're going to go talk to Father, Helena." He told the baby as he strode across the Cave to the medical bay. "This behaviour is simply unacceptable. He is a brilliant man our Father. You will learn that as you grow. He just does not deal well with emotional chaos. I did not see him when Jason and I were taken from him. This situation with Kyle is highly disturbing. He must pull himself together. Gotham needs him. We need him. You need him most of all."

Damian stopped outside the medical bay. "He has not left here since the night you were born. It is not right. I will get through to him if I have to beat some sense into him. You will help me." Damian smiled slightly. "I know, you are a baby what could you possibly do? You are cute and you are his. That is an important tie. I know that better than anyone. More importantly, you are hers. That will get through to him. We will make it get through to him. You just have to be more stubborn than Batman, little sister, and all will be well. I promise you."

With a deep breath, Damian stepped into the medical bay. Bruce sat in a chair with his head in his hands. He hadn't bathed in several days and his face was forming the beginnings of a beard.

"Father." Damian spoke from the doorway.

"Not now Damian." Bruce didn't so much as lift his head from his hands.

"Yes now, Father." Damian stubbornly held his ground. "How long do you plan to stay down here Father?"

"I don't answer to you Damian." Bruce finally lifted his head to look at Damian and flinched slightly at the sight of the bundle in Damian's arms.

"Did you forget you have a new daughter?" Damian's tone was dry with sarcasm.

"No. How could I possibly forget that? No matter how much I might want too?" Bruce's response was ice cold.

Damian was taken aback. He knew his father was in pain, suffering, but he hadn't expected this, that his father would just want to forget Helena regardless of what her birth had caused. No, his father hadn't meant it. It was simply the pain talking.

"None of this was Helena's fault. Ky – Selina would rain down Hell on your head if she could hear you, see you. You have not even looked at Helena since Lance carried her from this room. Selina would never forgive you for that." Damian glared at his father.

"Damian, you don't understand. I just…" Bruce stared as Helena shifted in Damian's arms. The blanket fell away and Bruce saw his daughter's face for the first time since she was born.

It had been a bit of a blur. Dinah and Alfred had whisked her away quickly while Leslie worked frantically on Selina. He'd heard her cry from behind him and then Alfred had returned to help Leslie. She looked like him, though, didn't she? It was hard to tell at a few days old but he was certain she looked more like him than Selina. It made an odd sort of sense since Damian was almost an exact copy of him.

"I hope her eyes will turn green." Damian interrupted his thoughts. Bruce realized he was not only standing but had crossed the room. "Ma says it could take a while but they could turn green like her mother's."

"Like yours." Bruce said softly. He suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her. "May I hold her?"

"….Yes." Damian disliked giving her up but they were here to convince their father to recognize his daughter. Damian gently passed her over.

Bruce stared at her with wonder in his eyes and then his gaze flicked to Damian. "She looks like us, doesn't she?"

"I like to think so." His mouth quirked up. "Although, Todd is claiming she looks like him."

"Of course he is." Bruce looked back down at Helena. "Your brothers are going to fight over you. It's going to drive you crazy but no one will fight harder for you either."

"Grayson is calling her 'cub' already." Damian told him.

"Cub?"

"Selina was unable to provide an appropriate nickname and she calls you 'Tiger'. Hence 'Cub'." Damian rolled his eyes. "Grayson said it was his right as eldest."

Bruce smiled slightly. "Yes, I think she would like that."

"Father…" Damian hesitated slightly. "I will be blunt. You need a shower and a shave. Some sleep would not be amiss either. I will stay here until Pennyworth agrees you may return."

Bruce eyed Damian silently. Damian braced for the argument. Finally Bruce nodded.

"There is one thing I need to do first." He turned and walked to the medical bed he had been sitting next too. Selina lay in it comatose. He lay Helena on top of her careful not to disturb any tubes or wires. He leaned down and kissed Selina. "You have to wake up now. We all need you. Most importantly, our baby girl needs you. You don't want to leave her here with me, do you?"

"I'm going to go upstairs for a little while. Damian and Helena are going to stay with you." Bruce kissed her again. "I'll be back."

Bruce straightened and walked out of the medical bay, pausing to give Damian's shoulder a squeeze on his way out. Damian waited until he was gone to take the chair at Selina's bedside.

"Good job, Cub." Damian stroked a finger done the baby's back. "Your next assignment is harder. You have to get your mother to wake up. Catwoman is much more stubborn than Batman. I have faith in you."

Damian settled back in the chair to wait.


	3. Rock A Bye Baby

WAYNE MANOR

NIGHT

Damian would not be defeated. He had sworn he could handle this mission. He had worked hard to convince his Father, Selina, and Alfred that he was more than capable of doing this on his own. He would not now be defeated by the seemingly innocent looking demon across from him.

Father and Selina had an important event to attend that night but Alfred was out with Dr. Tompkins. Ma Kent was scheduled to come and watch Helena for the night. The woman had come down with a cold so was unable to do so. Alfred saw no other option but to cancel his plans. Damian leapt in to insist he could stay home to watch Helena.

Damian wasn't sure who was more shocked – the adults or him. That he would willingly give up a night of patrol to stay home with the baby. He loved her though, doted on her. He also knew, no matter what his brothers might claim about themselves, that he was her favourite.

Now that he was alone with her she would not stop crying. Tears streamed continuously from normally sparkling green eyes and streaked across her beautiful face. The face that looked more and more like a feminine version of his every day. Bruce was clearly stamped on both their faces. Added to that the green eyes that were a gift from their mothers there would be little doubt that they were brother and sister.

He'd tried everything he could think of to stop the tears and the crying. Oh, the crying. Had DNA from Black Canary been introduced to Helena? He was sure that his ears should be bleeding by now.

There should be a groove in the floor given the amount he had walked back and forth bouncing her. She had her diaper changed, been fed, had her diaper changed again. He had sung to her – and he'd be making sure to erase all the surveillance footage of this room because a simple baby monitor wouldn't do for Batman – until his voice was hoarse. She had thrown her favourite toy at him multiple times. He just didn't know what to _do_ anymore.

Damian's gaze fell on the soft purple and white sling that Helena was often carried around in by various members of the family. She loved the sling. She slept in the sling, cooed in it, waved happily at the press in it. His eyes narrowed in thought.

GOTHAM

NIGHT

Robin swung onto the roof and landed in a crouch. He scanned the area carefully. Deeming it safe and clear he pulled back the edge of his cape and looked down at his chest. Helena cuddled happily there in her sling. She waved her hands at him.

"That's much better, isn't it?" Robin smiled down at her. "You like that a lot, don't you?"

"You talking to yourself, little brother?" Robin froze. No, no, no. This could not be happening. He'd checked the computer before he left. No one was supposed to be in this part of the city.

"I doubt he's talking to himself." Oh no, Robin groaned inwardly. First Hood, now Nightwing. This could only get worse if – "Maybe he's finally cracked." Of course, Red Robin was there too.

"I have not cracked." Robin didn't dare turn around but he straightened up and dropped his cape back into place. "Why are you all in one place?"

"We just thought we would meet up for burgers and shakes. Want to join?" That was Nightwing.

That repugnant grease pit they were so fond of was right below him. He should have thought of that.

"No. That place is revolting." Robin pulled out his grapnel. "I'll be going now." Helena chose that moment to giggle.

"I think you should turn around now." Hood's tone left no room for argument.

Robin turned slowly around to face his brothers. Hood motioned for him to flip back the cape. Reluctantly, he did so revealing his precious cargo that waved happily at the vigilantes. Varying looks of horror ranged on their faces.

"You did not…." Red Robin's voice trailed to nothing.

"She is going to skin you alive." Hood's voice was whispered horror.

"What were you thinking?" Nightwing asked in shock.

"She would not stop screaming!" Robin burst out. "She screamed for over two hours. I don't know how she has any voice left. As soon as we started to fly she stopped. I just wanted her to stop."

Nightwing opened his mouth but anything else he was going to say was cut off by the comline and the rumble they all knew well as Batman's.

"If anyone happens to know where Robin is and what he might have done with my baby get him back here _now_. I'll try to stall her mother."


	4. The Babysitter's Club

GOTHAM

WAYNE MANOR

EVENING

Damian sighed as he watched Helena play on the floor of the study. He'd been harassing his father and Selina for another chance to watch the toddler since "The Incident" when she was a baby. He could literally hear the quotation marks and capitalization whenever his father said those words.

As far as he was concerned, the whole situation had been blown out of proportion. Helena hadn't been harmed, they hadn't been seen by anyone outside the family, and the baby had a fabulous time. His father informed him that a six month old was not a suitable judge of what was or was not acceptable behaviour.

The whole family, and every single member was back at the Cave by the time he arrived with Helena and his brothers, was convinced Selina would flay him alive. Selina had been calm though, far too calm. She had simply taken the baby from him and taken her upstairs to the nursery.

Every member of the family had taken the time to give him a piece of their mind about what had happened. Worst had been Grayson and Pennyworth's disappointment. Or so he had thought.

Two weeks after "The Incident" Selina came down to the Cave and offered to spar with him. Now, he thought, she would punish him. He should have known better, a beating wasn't really her style.

"What if…" She leaned over to whisper in his ear after she had him pinned to the ground with her knee in the center of his back. "the League of Shadows found you that night?"

Damian's face paled. He hadn't thought, it simply hadn't occurred to him. Everything they knew pointed to Talia still wanting to get her hands on Helena and he had simply flown off into the night with her. Selina released her hold on him and he rolled over on his back. He thought he might throw up.

"Sunduq*, look at me." Selina reached to grasp Damian's hand. He looked at her, still very pale. "I'm not saying this too hurt you. I know it was fun for you and for Helena too. I wish that was all that you had to think about but then if you did you wouldn't know how to fly, would you?"

"No. My life would be completely different." The boy paused. "Let us be honest, I would not have a life. I would not exist."

"Oh, Sunduq." Selina's heart broke for him. "None of us would. Bruce would not have saved Dick or Jason or Tim. He would not have saved me."

"You saved all of them as well. You gave me a chance when I came here even though I tried to kill you. I will not put your daughter in danger again." Damian pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You will not do anything that foolish again to either my daughter or my son. Do I make myself clear? They would have killed you without hesitation." Selina cupped his cheek with her hand. Damian nodded and she pulled him into her arms holding him tightly.

"Dami?" Damian shook himself out of his thoughts and starred into the emerald eyes of the pretty toddler in front of him. "You look sad. You should smile." Before he could stop her both Helena's hands smashed into his cheeks with palms flat. They pushed the sides of his mouth up into what he was sure resembled the Joker's very unnatural smile. "There. All better."

"Helena, let me go." Those were the words he tried to get out but it was mostly a garbled mess. He glanced past her at Titus. He was sure the Dane was laughing at him. Traitorous dog.

There was only one thing to do. Damian reached out with long fingers and wiggled them near the little girl's waist. Helena shrieked and backed away from Damian but he kept advancing forward. Soon the chase was on. The siblings raced around the study leaping over Titus and furniture. Helena slid under the couch in an attempt to get away but Damian just hurdled it and met her on the other side.

They were at a stalemate on either side of Bruce's desk when the doorbell rang. Damian made a quick motion to his sister. Helena bounced to the top of the desk and flung herself into her brother's waiting arms. He caught her and settled her easily on his hip. Titus trotted along behind them as they headed for the front door.

Colin stood outside of Wayne Manor feeling vaguely uncomfortable. He knew he was more than welcome there. Even Mr. Wayne didn't make him uncomfortable. Spending more time there than anyone else on the team had made him see that Mr. Wayne was actually the right kind of dad for Damian and Helena was softening them both up.

When Damian had told the Team he wouldn't be able to participate in the evening's activities he'd been evasive about why. Sure, he'd been sent on special assignment by Batman before last minute but there was something about this that made Colin doubt he was telling the whole truth.

So now Colin was standing at the door waiting for someone to answer. He was sure Alfred, it had taken him awhile to get used to calling him that, would be the one to do so. He was shocked when Damian, with Helena on his hip, opened the door.

"Colin!" Helena squealed at a decibel guaranteed to make Damian's ears bleed. Colin merely grinned at her as she squirmed in her brother's grip planting her feet firmly on his solid abs and pushed off, launching herself at Colin.

With years of experience earned at St Aden's, Colin caught her easily. "Hey, Cub." He smiled at her. "You keeping your big brother out of trouble?"

"Uh-hunh." Helena's dark head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Dami is 'sitting me."

"Oh, he is, is he?" Colin smirked at Damian. "This is what the special assignment was?"

"What are you doing here, Wilkes?" Damian narrowed his eyes at Colin who slipped past Damian into the Manor. Damian closed the door and followed behind Colin and Helena, Titus trotting along happily with the pair as Helena directed Colin to head for the kitchen. Traitorous dog.

When Damian arrived in the kitchen Colin already had Helena sitting on the counter as he grabbed cookies and a plate. Making sure Titus was not forgotten he also grabbed the vegetable snacks Alfred dehydrated especially for the dog. Then he raided the fridge for drinks already knowing what everyone would want.

"Can you grab Helena, Damian?" Colin gestured with the plate. "Kinda got my hands full and I have to keep the goodies away from Titus."

"Titus knows better than to grab treats without permission." Damian told him crisply. As if to prove his master wrong on purpose Titus tried to nip a dried sweet potato off the plate Colin had for him. "Titus!" Titus eyed Damian as if he'd done nothing wrong but stepped slowly back from Colin.

"Dami!" Damian's attention was pulled from the dog back to his sister who wiggled her hands at him in an indication to be picked up. Sighing he swung her off the island and headed out the door with Colin. She giggled and hugged him. "Come Titus." The dog obediently fell into step. Damian glared slightly at the Dane. Whose dog did he think he was?

"You are not an infant, Helena. You can easily walk back to the study." Damian told her sternly.

"I love you Dami." Helena rested her head on his shoulder. "You're my favouritest big brother." There was a pause and Helena lifted her head. "Dami? Don't you love me too?"

"I.." Damian shifted his eyes to Colin who was watching the siblings with a smile on his face. "What are you looking at, Wilkes?"

"You." Came the honest answer. "Aren't you going to tell your little sister that you love her?"

"I…" Damian's eyes flickered to Helena then back to Colin. "I…" He heard a sniffle from Helena. Oh no. He looked back at her. There were definitely tears gathering in those emerald eyes. "No, don't do that. Don't cry."

"You don't love me." The little voice almost broke his heart.

"This is your fault." He hissed viciously at Colin.

"How is this my fault?" Colin looked at him confused. "All you had to do was answer her."

"Well, I would have if you hadn't been standing there looking all gooey." Damian snapped at him.

"Gooey? Really?" Colin rolled his eyes.

"Wilkes." Damian growled. "What are you even doing here?"

"How about we deal with that later?" He gestured to the sobbing little girl on Damian's shoulder. "Let's deal with the real problem right now."

Damian set Helena on the floor on her feet and proceeded to wipe at her tears.

" _[Helena, look at me.]"_ The little girl stubbornly refused. _"[Please, Helena.]"_ The little girl finally relented. _"[I love you very much. You are my favourite little sister.]"_

Helena frowned at him for a moment before answering. _"[I'm your only little sister.]"_

" _[Are you? Then it should be easy for you to remain my favourite whereas I must fight three other brothers for my title. But never fear I shall remain the champion!]"_ Helena giggled at his declaration and threw herself forward into his arms. Damian felt Titus press up against his back and begin to lick the remaining tears off Helena's face, occasionally catching the side of his ear with a swipe. Helena laughed at Titus' ministrations.

"Titus, back." The big dog resisted Damian's command for a moment. Damian appreciated that the Dane cared for his sister but something really had to be done about his divided loyalty. Finally, he stepped back and sat waiting behind Damian. Damian pulled back to look at Helena. "Is all well now?"

Helena smiled at him. Damian stood, holding out his hand to Helena who took it. She bounced along beside him as he and Colin headed for the study.

"What are you doing here then, Wilkes?" Damian questioned as they settled on to the couch with their snacks, Helena between them.

"You're not going to let that go." Colin glanced down at Helena who was distracted making Titus do tricks for his treats. "You seemed….off when you checked in to say you wouldn't be joining us tonight. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"This the first time Father and Selina have been willing to let me watch Helena completely on my own since "The Incident" when she was an infant." Damian swallowed. "I do not want anything to go wrong."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Colin rubbed his head. "I gotta say I've never been tempted to take any of the kids at the orphanage out with me as Abuse before bedtime."

"Helena is not an ordinary child. She is a Wayne and a Bat." Damian stated superiorly. "She loved going out that night."

"Yeah, so you mentioned at the time." Colin bit his lip. "It could have gone bad. Not just League of Shadows bad. Someone catching a lucky picture of Robin with baby under his cape bad. Or having to pass up saving an innocent because you couldn't endanger Helena." Damian opened his mouth and Colin held up his hand. "Don't say you would have hidden her on a rooftop or on a fire escape or saved the person with her still in her sling."

Damian frowned at Colin just as Helena cut in.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"May we watch a movie? And yes, we may, Cub. Go pick one out." Damian responded. Helena picked out her movie and returned quickly to snuggle in between her brother and Colin. It didn't take long for her eyes to close and the little girl to be fast asleep.

"Out like a light. Exciting evening for her." Colin chuckled.

"Here, we can just curl her up under this blanket and we'll move over to the other side of the room." Damian grabbed the blanket as he spoke. The boys had no sooner moved away from the couch than Titus was up settling himself as close to Helena as possible. Damian scowled at the dog. Colin smiled slightly seeing the scowl.

The boys settled themselves on the other side of the room by the fireplace under the picture of Bruce's parents.

"You know, if you asked your Dad he would get Helena her own dog." Colin dug into the plate of cookies as he spoke.

"What? What are you talking about?" Damian's gaze snapped from the pair on the couch to Colin.

"You're jealous." Colin grinned at him around a mouth full of cookie.

"I am not jealous." Damian sniffed.

Colin knew his friend better than that. "Oh, yeah, you are. At least you know she's got the extra protection, right? But talk to your Dad. He won't deny Helena a puppy and then you can have Titus back."

"I suppose you have a point. The responsibility would be good for her as well." Damian nodded. "I will discuss it with Father." Privately he thought it might be better to discuss it with Selina.

"Great, this brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Colin paused as he thought about what to say. "Earlier, with the "I love you" you had a really hard time with…"

"Wilkes, you making something out of nothing." Damian cut him off. "If you hadn't been standing there it would have been fine."

"Would it?" Colin countered. "I know that stuff is hard for you sometimes but you're Helena's big brother now and so you'll have to step it up. At least until she's old enough to understand better. I know you can do it and if you have problems you have three older brothers of your own you can look to for examples."

"Please. Grayson is adequate but Todd and Drake?" Damian sneered.

"Dick is an amazing big brother. He could give lessons. Watch Jason and Tim with Helena sometime. Jason never swears around her, ever." Colin knew he was deflecting, Damian adored Dick.

"Todd says that Grayson was a good big brother the first time but Grayson says he was not." Damian looked at Colin slightly shaken.

"You are a great big brother." Colin insisted. "Talk to Dick. He'll help you. You are the big brother who lives in this house with her, who she is going to grow up with, who she adores the most. She adores the others but they go home. You are home. Get used to it, Damian, for good or bad you are her Dick."

Damian's eyes flicked away to the couch. His mouth dropped open. Colin followed his gaze and his eyes went huge. The couch was empty. "Where did they go?"

"We have to find them." Damian leapt to his feet. "They could be anywhere."

"Won't Titus come if you call him?" Colin was standing up with him. "If we just start looking it will take forever. This is a huge house."

"This is a massive house." Damian snarled. "Haven't you been paying attention? That traitorous dog listens more to my little sister than he does me. If she doesn't want him to respond he won't."

"Oh, this is bad very bad." Colin followed Damian as they headed out into the hallway.

"Well, it certainly is not good." Damian responded as they checked rooms.

"You're positive they wouldn't have gone downstairs." Colin questioned.

"You mean, aside from the fact she is not remotely tall enough to reach the numbers on the clock?" Damian's voice dripped sarcasm. "Yes, I'm positive. There is no way she could have gotten the passage open without me noticing."

"Fine. Then where are they?" As if in answer to the question both boys skidded to a halt as they entered the foyer to find Titus curled up in the center of the floor but no Helena in sight.

"I'm going to guess that isn't good either." Colin stared at the Dane as he spoke willing Helena to appear.

"Titus." Damian waited as the dog slowly lifted his head to look at his master. "Where is Helena?"

The dog languidly got up, stretched and then sat back down. He looked back at Damian and then straight up at the chandelier above his head. Damian and Colin looked up at the chandelier as well. Alfred ensured that it was kept from of all dust so it sparkled faintly even in the evening gloom. It's most precious gem, however, was grinning down at them from its center.

All the blood rushed from Damian's head and he was sure that the pains in his chest signaled a heart attack. He heard Colin speaking as if from a great distance and then suddenly everything snapped back into focus.

"Damian! Hey, Damian!" Colin was waving his hand in front of his face. "Are you in there?"

"Of course I am!" Damian scowled at him.

"Okay. You just seemed gone there for a minute." Colin looked back up at Helena. "How did she get up there?"

"This is all Grayson's fault." Damian growled.

"Umm, how is this Dick's fault?" Colin looked confused.

"He has been teaching her acrobatics since she could walk. Never too early to, he said. Same time he started. Somehow she's used that to get up there."

"Great." Colin tried to smile. "Do you suppose he taught her how to get down or should we call him?"

"We are not calling him." Damian scowled. "We will figure it out on our own. None of the family can know about this."

"Okay. Well, I have this really crazy idea but it just might work." Colin said.

"Well? Spit it out!" Damian crossed his arms.

"We could ask her if she knows how to get down." Colin's look was hopeful.

"Wilkes! That's brilliant!" Damian grabbed Colin by the shoulders. He released him so quickly that Colin stumbled backward. Damian looked up Helena. "Cub, that's quite the place you've gotten yourself too."

"It's so pretty up here." Helena giggled. "Dickie said it was."

"Grayson told you to go up there?" Damian cursed his brother. They had all heard the stories of the young circus boy who played in the chandelier and almost gave Pennyworth and his Father heart attacks doing it.

"No." She giggled again. "It's so pretty though."

He was well and truly going to kill his brother, provided Gordon did not stop him. "I do not suppose that our big brother mentioned how to get down when he was telling you his story?"

"No." Helena's face scrunched up. "You get me down."

"Well, that's just it I really don't know…" Damian jolted as Colin grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Which way he wants to get you down." Colin spun Damian around. "Just give us a minute, Cub. We're going to decide which one to use." Colin hissed at a surprised Damian. "Never ever tell a trapped three year old that you can't get them down from somewhere. You thought the tears before were bad? You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Well what do you suggest we do Oh Great Child Whisperer?" Damian hissed back. "We do not know how to get her down. If I grapple up there the chandelier is going to sway for sure and could knock her loose."

"Dami?" Helena called softly.

"Yes, Helena?" Damian looked back and up over his shoulder.

"I want Dickie." Her lip trembled slightly. "Dickie can get me down."

"It's okay, Helena. We have this under control." Damian smiled encouragingly.

"We could call Dick." Colin pointed out.

"No. Absolutely not." Damian was adamant. "They'll never let me have her to myself again if I even get to live this time."

"They are not going to kill you for this." Colin rolled his eyes. "They might if your father and Selina come home and she's still up there or she's gotten hurt getting down."

"That is not going to happen." Damian looked back over his shoulder, calculating. "Could she jump?"

"Are you crazy?" Colin stared at him horrified. "You are not going to have you baby sister jump."

Damian looked back at Colin as if he was an idiot of the highest order. "I am not going to have her land on the floor. I would catch her."

"That's still a big distance." Colin considered it. "I could do it, as Abuse. Less distance for her to go and I'm bigger, stronger."

"Logical." Damian answered. "Except that she's never seen you as Abuse. The change is fairly startling the first time. I don't know that she would trust you. For that matter, neither has Titus. He won't handle it well. If we take him out of here before you change she may take that as sign something is wrong. If he stays she definitely will panic."

"Okay. Then our only real option is calling Dick." Colin stated.

"We are not calling Dick." Damian clenched his teeth. "I can attach a line to the upper bannister. If I time it right when Helena jumps I can swoop down and catch her midair. She loves to fly. She will think it's a game."

"If?" Colin asked uncertainly.

"I will time it right." Damian insisted. He turned back to Helena. "I have to run downstairs for a moment. I will be right back. Colin will keep you company. Is that alright?"

"Okay." The little girl answered softly.

Damian ran down to the Batcave, grabbed a line, and ran back upstairs. He skidded to stop in the foyer as he watched the chandelier falling to the floor. It took a moment for his brain to realize that the chandelier was falling very, very slowly and Helena was not panicking. She cheerfully waved at him. The chandelier stopped a couple of feet off the floor. As if on autopilot Damian walked to the chandelier and pulled his sister out of it. He looked around the foyer for Colin.

Colin stood on the far side with his hand on a control panel looking sheepish. Damian walked over to him holding Helena tightly.

"I, ah, forgot." His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Forgot what, exactly?" Damian asked.

"I was here one day but you weren't home." Colin shifted. "The chandelier was being cleaned and it looked like that. Alfred was showing me how he had this motor installed to raise and lower it. It's much easier to maintain and clean it, safer for the crew too. He had it installed while everyone in residence was gone on missions. You guys are probably never home when it's being worked on so you didn't know."

"Again!" Helena clapped her hands. "Let's do it again!"

"No." Damian eyed his little sister. She frowned at him. "We will never do that again."

It was considerably later that night when Bruce and Selina came home. Colin met them in the hallway outside the study.

"Colin." Selina greeted him warmly. "Did you come to help out with the babysitting?"

"Oh no." He hastened to reassure her. "Damian was good on his own. I just came to hang out. I should get back though."

"Good night Colin." With that, Selina slipped silently into the study.

Bruce opted to walk Colin to the door.

"I think you underplayed your part in tonight, Colin." Bruce handed Colin a fifty dollar bill. "Your share of tonight's earnings."

Colin stared at the money. "No, really, I didn't do anything."

"Just make sure next time that the chandelier goes all the way back up." Bruce smirked and closed the door.

Selina met Bruce as she came out of the study with a sleeping bundle of Helena in her arms. Bruce ran his hand through his baby's hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I have her but we have another sleeping angel in there that's going to need an assist to bed." Selina whispered to him. He nodded and slipped into the study.

Bruce crouched in front of the couch and marveled at his youngest boy who looked so peaceful in sleep. The boy had come so far in the past few years. He was no longer the angry, mistrustful assassin his mother had dropped on them. Bruce slipped his arms under Damian to lift him.

"Father?" Damian's eyes fluttered open slightly, his speech slurred with sleep.

"It's okay, Damian, I've got you." Bruce murmured.

"Selina took Helena." The boy responded.

"Yes, she did. She's putting her to bed, just like I'm putting you to bed."

"Don't need to be put to bed, not a baby." Damian protested. Bruce stood up and Damian snuggled into his Father's arms.

"No, you're not but indulge me." Bruce smiled. "Titus, come."

"Not with Helena? Traitorous dog."


	5. Be My Valentine

TRATTORIA D'AGOSTINO

VALENTINE'S DAY

GOTHAM

Damian Wayne stepped into the restaurant out of the falling snow. D'Agostino's was known for its ambience, food, and discretion. It took months to get into, unless you were a Wayne. Damian dusted the snow off his shoulders. It glittered on his black hair as it started to melt. Emerald eyes swept the room, assessing possible threats as well as access and entry points.

Giorgio D'Agostino's family had owned the restaurant since Damian's grandparents were first falling in love. Martha and Thomas Wayne not Ra's and any of his wives, thank you very much. Giorgio stepped up to greet him.

"Signore Wayne! So good to see you! Let us take your coat!" The man clapped his hands and out of nowhere a young woman appeared. Damian shrugged out of his coat and handed it to her. She disappeared into an alcove with his coat.

"If you will just follow me, I will take you to your table." The two men walked a short distance and then turned a corner. The table was set back into the wall, discretely placed so as to mostly be out of sight to other diners. "Your assistant said you would want privacy."

"My assistant. Yes, of course." Damian's lip quirked up slightly. What was she up to? He sat down at the table.

"Shall we bring your customary champagne?" Giorgio asked.

"Hmmm, no. My date….does not drink." He smirked to himself. "She should be here shortly. We'll see what she's interested in then."

"Of course. We'll bring her along directly." With that, Giorgio left the table.

It was only a few moments later when Giorgio reappeared with Damian's Valentine. The soft smile on the man's lips conveyed his approval of Damian's choice. He silently left to give the two a few moments alone.

Damian stood to pull out her chair for her. Why did moments like this hit so hard? Remind him of how beautiful she was? Shiny midnight hair was held back with a simple black velvet ribbon that matched her dress to flow in loose curls, cat shaped emerald eyes sparkled at him, and porcelain skin glowed. Lip gloss had been dabbed carefully on full lips. Father must not have seen her before she left the Manor.

How was a girl who looked so much like Bruce Wayne, like himself, growing up to be so beautiful, so feminine? It simply should not be possible.

Helena Wayne looked up at her older brother through sooty black lashes. Damian almost snarled. There was a flash of Selina and if he could see it in her at ten they were doomed. "What?"

"We are going to lock you in a convent." Damian threw himself back in his chair.

"Really?" Laughter danced in her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"You cannot take me, little one." Damian smirked at her.

"Pfft. What do you know? Dick says I'm better than any of you at this age." Helena smirked back. "I could totally take you."

She was, in fact, an amazing Robin. She seemed to have taken the very best traits from all of them to combine into her own style. Not surprising since she had trained with all of them since she could walk. He would have to talk to Dick about feeding her ego though. That could end badly. Two dead Robins were enough. The loss of Helena could shatter them in ways the loss of himself and Jason never had.

"I will not come alone." He smiled slowly. "You think your other brothers will not help?" He watched her mind calculate the angles, the odds. Her brain was a fascinating combination of Father and Selina. "You think Father will not help?"

She frowned then but slowly it shifted to a feline smile. "Mom won't let him, won't let you." Her voice was soft. "Are you willing to go up against Mom, Damian?"

"That's cheating Helena." He frowned at her.

"You're bringing the four of you and Dad. I'm just bringing Mom. How is that cheating?" She paused. "I could be bringing…..Alfred."

Damian sucked in a breath. "There is no need for things to get out of hand. We are only trying to do what is in your best interest. There are boys, men, out there who are going to want to, to date you as you get older. Then they will want other things. It will be better this way."

"Seriously, Damian." Helena rolled her eyes. "I'm not two. I know about dating. I live in the same house as you. Kids at school talk, often about you. Kids on the Team talk, again, often about you. Maybe we should lock you in a convent." She smirked at him.

Over the years in Gotham the facts about Damian's parentage had gotten muddled. Helena was a significant reason why. Damian and Helena spent a large amount of time together so the press was able to get a number of pictures of the two as Helena grew. Both of them looking like small clones, one male and one female, of Bruce except for their nearly identical green eyes. There were also numerous pictures of them with Selina who, of course, had green eyes. Some days it just made things easier and Damian loved his sister all the more for it.

"Nicely done cub." Damian murmured.

"Thank you." Helena beamed at him. "Which leads me to why we're here tonight."

A waitress showed up at that moment to take their orders. Having come to the restaurant for years they quickly ordered without looking at the menus. They waited for the waitress to leave before continuing.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, I was." Helena nodded. "Why are you here, in a romantic restaurant, on the most romantic night of the year, with your baby sister?"

"I believe you invited me." Damian pointed a finger at her.

"Damian." Helena sighed. "Wouldn't you rather be here with a beautiful girl?"

"I am here with a beautiful girl. That was the whole point of our conversation up to now." Damian held up a hand to stop Helena from speaking. "If you're speaking of some other beautiful girl, you know very well I stay away from them this entire week. Beautiful girls get ideas around this time of year. It is like taking a date to a wedding."

"I'm not speaking of those girls." Helena shuddered. "What do you take me for? I'm speaking of a special girl. You're my favourite brother I want you to have a special girl." She frowned for a moment and her brow furrowed. "Unless you want a special boy. I would have to reconsider everything. No, I can't be that wrong."

"Helena, I do not want a special boy. I do not want…" Damian stopped and his eyes narrowed on her as she muttered to herself. "You have someone in mind."

"I do. Well, more precisely you do." Helena smiled at him.

"I do not." Damian frowned. He didn't, did he? "Who?"

"Lian." Helena beamed at him.

Damian stared at her shocked. "…..As in Harper?"

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"I do NOT have feelings for Lian Harper." He hissed at her.

"Uh-huh. That's why you watch her all the time." She dismissed his startled look. "Don't worry. It's only something we would notice, no one else. It's why our file on her suddenly has her favourite flower, movie, candy, book, etc. listed. It's odd, since you claim not to have any feelings for her, that you didn't update the rest of the Team or the Arrows that way."

They sat silently for a few moments while Damian gathered his thoughts and pondered his sister's words. Finally he spoke.

"What if I did have feelings for her?"

"I'm sorry?" Helena was confused.

"As you said, cub, people talk about me. Her Father and Grandfather will not let me near her. Grayson is her Godfather. Do you think he will let me near her? It is possible even my own Father will warn me away." Damian looked away from his sister for a moment. "I am not sure I want me near her."

"Hey." Helena leaned forward to grab his hand and waited until he looked at her again. "You wouldn't be that guy if you were with Lian. She would kick your butt if you were. She would annihilate you." Damian's lips twitched slightly. "Mom and I can handle Dick and Dad. It will be up to Lian if she handles her side."

"She looks at you too, you know." Helena said quietly.

"You seem to know a lot."

Helena shrugged. "I'm small, I'm trained to blend in and watch, and I'm good at what I do." A small smile graced her lips. "I just don't report everything back to Dad. Just promise me you'll think about it. I want you to be happy."

"Who says I'm not happy?" Damian teased her. "Don't answer that."

The food arrived cutting off further conversation.


	6. Ace In The Hole

_This story takes place three weeks after 'The Babysitter's Club.'_

 _Everything except original thoughts belong to DC._

GOTHAM

WAYNE MANOR

DAY

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Damian slipped into the kitchen to find Selina finishing a light breakfast. Helena was gone to spend time with Grayson and Gordon at the park while his father had left to go the Wayne Enterprises to meet with Lucius Fox.

He stood just inside the door studying her as she sat sipping from her mug. It would be Pennyworth's secret recipe for hot chocolate since she was at home and not in either of her public personas – Selina Kyle, businesswoman and philanthropist or Selina Wayne, wife of billionaire Bruce Wayne. The woman was a chocolate fiend. The family joked that for the right amount of chocolate she would cheerfully give up the Justice League, Gotham, and the planet but never the family.

Looking at the quiet woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her dark hair scooped in a ponytail no one would ever guess she was one of the most dangerous women on the planet either. That she dressed in Kevlar and armour to race across rooftops and fly through the night with her husband. That she had helped to save the world on more than one occasion as Catwoman.

No. Right now she looked to be what her favourite role, mother of six, was which was who Damian needed her to be at the moment.

Damian had thought about Colin's suggestion at some length. Bringing in a dog for Helena should fix the situation with Titus. His sister would embrace a new dog with no issues. She loved all animals. Titus would likely not feel the same. He was territorial and this was his home. There was no predicting how things would go.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me all morning, Sunduq?" Selina swiped at her tablet. "Or do you have something to say?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Helena." Damian moved to sit next to her. "Or rather a gift I wish to procure for her."

"This is a gift you aren't a 100% sure that your father will agree to so you think it would be wise to have me on your side." Selina's lips twitched upward as she looked at him.

"Not entirely…..untrue." Damian's lips twitched as well. "I do believe that I can get Father to agree. It would certainly be easier with you on my side. In this particular instance it is also an area in which you have more expertise." Damian drew in a breath. "I wish to get Helena her own dog."

Selina blinked at him several times and then started to laugh. Damian started to rise from his seat but she grabbed his arm shaking her head. He settled back into place. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're jealous. It's cute, Dami. Titus is spending a lot of time with Helena, isn't he?"

"It is _not_ funny. He listens to her more than me." Damian scowled. "Besides, she handles Titus quite well. She could handle her own dog equally as well."

"Dami, she's home with him all day while you're in school. She's here with him while you're gone on missions. It's not surprising they formed a bond. A new dog may not change that very much. She'll just have two of them in her thrall."

"You are saying I neglect him." Damian looked away.

"No. I'm not." Selina's voice was gentle. "She's also got the touch, the way with animals. He's powerless to resist her."

"She gets that from you." Damian looked back at her.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm not the only one in this house with it. Titus, Alfred, Batcow, do you think that all happened by accident?" Selina tapped Damian on the chest. "She gets half her blood from your side. You forget that, Sunduq, far too often."

Damian flushed and looked down. Selina glanced at her watch and stood, draining her cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you have time to go somewhere with me right now?" She asked.

"Right now?" Damian's head snapped up.

"No time like the present."

GOTHAM

TAILS OF HOPE SANCTUARY

MORNING

Tails of Hope Sanctuary was a large, spacious building on the outskirts of Gotham. It was run by the Kyle Foundation and was different from most shelters. The building itself was over 100,000 square feet of converted industrial space. It contained offices, medical space, meet and greet rooms for potential adopters, and storage space.

The dogs were not kept in kennels but had spacious runs that had a bed, blanket, and toys for when they were not taking advantage of the indoor playrooms or the large outdoor play areas. Most dogs stayed alone in their runs but bonded pairs could be kept together.

The cats had condos that contained comfy beds, litter boxes, and toys with windows overlooking the outdoor play areas. There were indoor play areas with climbing areas and access to outdoor catios.

Selina and Damian stood in front of one of the larger dog runs looking at a large German Shepherd.

"His name is Ace." Selina told Damian. "He's 18 months old. He was being trained as a military K9 and it was determined that he wasn't going to quite cut it long term. His trainer sent him to live here in Gotham. The woman who took him got sick but before she passed she made arrangements for us to take Ace."

"Not suitable for battle long term but he has training?" Damian watched the dog who was watching them with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Yes, I know all of his commands but he's a sweetheart. He won't be a problem." Two pairs of emerald eyes met. "It could also be to our advantage. I've been considering Ace for our family since he was first brought here."

"What stopped you?" Damian looked back at the dog. "Do not tell me you thought you could not convince Father."

A flicker of movement in the back of the run caught Damian's eye. A large cat sauntered out to sit next to Ace. He stared at Damian arrogantly.

"Ace comes as a package deal." Selina gestured at the cat. "This is Court. He's a Maine Coon. Most of them are highly affectionate. We were told that Court was badly abused for the first couple of years of his life. He and Ace are highly bonded. We have to keep them in the run together."

"So Court doesn't like people." Damian was admiring the cat. His head was massive with large tufted ears. A large ruff similar to a lion's sat around his shoulders and down his chest. His paws were large with tufts of fur between his toes. Silky tabby fur striped with black set off intelligent green eyes that watched Damian closely.

"Not exactly. Court loves women, adores children." Selina hesitated. "Court tolerates some men and actively dislikes, even hates, others."

Damian looked at Selina startled. She sighed.

"Now you understand my reluctance to bring them home. I believe that we might be their best chance though."

"He's going to hate Father." Damian declared solemnly.

EPILOGUE

WAYNE MANOR

BRUCE WAYNE'S MANOR

Clark entered Bruce's study and blinked at the large furry statue of a cat on the end of the antique desk. At least, he was sure it was a statue as he stared at it for several long seconds. Then the large head turned and green eyes stared steadily back at him.

"Don't make eye contact. He objects to that." Bruce spoke drily.

"Oh." Clark hurriedly dropped his eyes. He walked toward the desk. "You got a cat?"

"I think we're both aware that I 'have' as much Cat as I can possibly handle." Bruce smirked at Clark. "Court is Helena's. He came with her dog."

"He came with her dog? I'm not sure I want to know." Clark reached out to pet Court but pulled his hand back quickly as teeth parted in a silent snarl and claws flashed out. Court's claws wouldn't have broken Clark's impenetrable skin but likely would have shattered on impact taking several bones along with them.

"I should warn you he doesn't like most men either." Bruce reached over to scratch Court's massive head. The cat relaxed and pushed his skull into the large, massaging fingers.

Clark watched them both warily. "Ah, right."

 _Court is based on a Maine Coon that I had for a large part of my adult life. He had a massive personality, was Casanova in a fur coat, adored kids, and had a limited of number of men that he tolerated. There were a very select few men that he absolutely loved. He lived almost to his twenty-second birthday and didn't slow down until right at the end. Nothing, and no one, scared him. I got out of an abusive relationship with him by my side. I also got into the fabulous one I have now with him by my side._

 _We actually did joke that he would have loved Batman/Bruce Wayne because he could be just as contrary and stubborn as the Bat. The Boy Scout? Not so much._

 _I miss my boy terribly. I hope Helena has fun with her version._


	7. Warrior Down

GOTHAM

WAYNE MANOR

DAMIAN'S ROOM

Damian lay on the bed, lost. His best friend, his first friend when he came to Gotham, was gone, simply gone in the space between heartbeats. He had put himself between Damian and the knife and then there had been simply nothing to be done.

The door opened silently but Damian didn't move. There was only one of two people who would dare enter his room at this time. Lian was on a mission which left only Helena.

He sensed more than felt the cats, Alfred and Court, landed on the bed and slink towards him.

"Ace, up." Came Helena's quite command. There was no mistaking the massive bulk of the shepherd as he landed in front of Damian. "Ace, down." The dog settled in front of Damian, stretched out full length with his back to Damian's front.

"Oh, just pick a spot." Helena's voice held an aggravated edge as she spoke to the two twining cats. There was a momentary pause. Alfred curled near his forehead but Court attempted to drop his massive body on top of Damian's head. The Maine Coon mix topped out at twenty-five pounds of muscle and so he slid right off. "Honestly, not helping Court. No. Stay right there."

Helena slid on to the bed next. She snuggled up right behind her brother and rested her chin on his neck. Her arm wrapped around his waist. "I don't know what to say."

"You're here." His hand slipped over her arm. "You brought them. It's helps."

"I should have done something. I should have tried harder." Tears leaked from her eyes on to his neck. "Maybe I could have saved him."

"They had been planning this for a long time. They got through the Estates defenses. They knew we were alone. They waited until we were outside because they couldn't get into the Manor. We weren't Robin and Nightbird because they wouldn't dare go at us fully armed and armoured." Damian pulled up her hand and kissed it softly. "There were just too many of them for us to take them down without any real weapons."

"We are weapons." She said bitterly.

"Apparently, so is Court." Damian chuckled.

They had been playing in the snow with the dogs beyond the kitchen entrance when the Shadows had started dropping around them. Helena had managed to break free and run for the kitchen with the panic button, and shotgun, that Alfred kept there. She had just flung the door open when one of the Shadows caught up to her. The unholy scream that emanated from the house had caused everyone to stop mid-battle. Only Ace seemed unaffected.

The flying ball of fur, claws, and teeth came out of the house straight over Helena's head into the Shadow behind her. The man screamed. Helena kept going into the kitchen, grabbing the shotgun, and hitting the panic button on her way out.

By that time, Court had made his way on to his next victim and Shadows were clearing out of his way. Helena fired once into the air. She announced that back up was on its way and they should just leave while they still could. Then it happened.

The assassin in front of Damian twisted with a snarl, lunging forward with a knife; before Damian could react Titus was there, a powerful jaw around the man's throat, huge body bearing him to the ground. Neither of them moved after that.

Damian pushed the image from his mind. "He was old, you know, for a Dane." He felt Helena nod against him. "He would have been pleased, a warrior's death, protecting us."

There was a long silence between the siblings.

"Dami?" Helena's voice was soft and full of tears.

"Yes, Cub?"

"That's not helping."

"No, I know."

Lian found them in that position sound asleep when she arrived two hours later. If anyone had told her that the love of her life would be Damian Wayne she would have beat them into the ground. Oh, but he was so very much. Helena was very much a part of the man she loved. That girl pushed him and prodded him in ways no one else could right out of his dark shell. Or least made him consider looking out of it Lian chuckled to herself. It had been Helena, more than the spontaneous battleground kiss, which made Damian open up about his feelings for her.

Two sets of feline eyes had opened when she entered the room and watched her carefully. Lian slid on to the bed and joined the huddle slipping behind Helena effectively sandwiching the girl between herself and Damian.

"Lian?" Damian twitched slightly.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." She draped her arm over both him and Helena. The girl muttered and snuggled deeper. Lian smiled. Always a snuggler, just like Uncle Dick.

"I thought you weren't back until tomorrow." Damian muttered.

"I wasn't." She stroked her hand across Damian's cheek. "Batman pulled me out. He felt my assistance was better served elsewhere. Now go back to sleep, love."


End file.
